


Mark's (Not So) Marvellous Make-Out Session

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 12, Fluff, M/M, best friend Jackson, shy youngjae, slightly jealous Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mark, Youngjae's shyness is both endearing and incredibly frustrating. (And of course Jackson is always ready to help.)</p><p>For Day 12 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Making Out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's (Not So) Marvellous Make-Out Session

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual making out in this fic (sorry...)  
> Shy!Youngjae gives me life <3 and Youngjae deserves all the love

Mark and Youngjae had been going out for 2 months.

The 2 months had been surreal for Youngjae. Mark Tuan, was the captain of the basketball team, fluent in 4 languages, undeniably attractive and all in all an enigma.

Youngjae on the other hand, was average at best in the looks department, could barely walk up a flight of steps without panting and was barely passing his Basic English class (he had first met Mark, when the older boy had offered to tutor him in English.)

Of course, this was clearly Youngjae’s way of looking at things. In Mark’s eyes he was an awkward introvert with a group of embarrassing friends (Jackson primarily) while Youngjae was somewhat akin to an angel, with a smile that could light up a room and voice that could always soothe Mark whenever he was stressed.

Mark gazed out of the window, half-paying attention to what was happening in class, it was English (so he didn’t really have to pay much attention).

He softly smiled as he caught sight of Youngjae running around the track, probably whining about it to the boys next to him. Youngjae hated gym classes as much as he loved music classes.

Suddenly Mark felt a jolt of jealousy run through him, as he saw Youngjae getting a piggyback ride on Bambam’s back. He quickly pressed it down; he knew that Bambam and Youngjae were like him and Jackson; cuddly but purely platonic. But, in his defense he wasn’t jealous of Bambam, he was jealous of the closeness. Youngjae cuddled with Bambam, let Bambam take him on piggyback rides, surprise-hugged Bambam all the time. On the other hand when it came to Mark, even simple gestures like holding hands reduced Youngjae into a flustered mess. Despite, the time they had been going out, they had never gotten past hand holding and a few pecks on the cheek, all initiated by Youngjae, The onetime Mark had tried to initiate something, Youngjae had looked absolutely terrified (as if Mark was about to murder him.)  Mark found Youngjae’s shyness equally endearing and frustrating.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice the bell ring for lunch until Jackson came up from behind him. “Thinking about how to get our innocent dongsaeng to make out with you, aren’t you?” he said teasingly, following Mark’s gaze outside the window.

Mark had confided in Jackson about his lack of closeness with Youngjae and Jackson had never let him forget it. (Mark really regretted telling him.)

“Shut up.” He said mumbled Jackson’s forehead, grinning as the younger winced.

“Never fear, my good friend.” Jackson said dramatically, drawing a few stares from their classmates who quickly went back to their own business (most people were used to Jackson’s theatrics by now.) “Your trusted wingman is here.”

Mark groaned. “I don’t need your help Jackson. I’m fine with Youngjae, We’ll do things at his pace, trust me he’s worth it.”

Jackson grinned “You say that now but by the end of this weekend, you’ll be singing a different tune. It’ll be more like ‘Wow Jackson, you’re so cool. I’m so lucky to have a best friend like you.’”

Mark rolled his eyes “You wish.” He said.

Jackson puffed out his chest. “Trust me” he repeated. “I have a plan.” He added, proudly.

That Friday, Mark and Youngjae headed out to Jaebum’s house. Mark didn’t really know Jaebum well, though he knew Jinyoung, Jaebum’s boyfriend. They were the power couple of the school, captain of the dance team and student council president.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting on Jaebum’s bed, talking while Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson were sitting on the floor, intently listening to another one of Jackson’s stories (complete with over the top hand gestures.)

Mark was staring at Youngjae from across the room, pretending to read some random book that was on his lap. He tried his best not to glare as he watched Bambam rest his head on Youngjae’s shoulder.

As if reading Mark’s thoughts, Jackson suddenly jumped up “Hey guys! Let’s play a game.” He suggested.

Jinyoung and Jaebum looked up, as if only realizing there were other people in the room at that moment.

“What do you want to play?” Bambam asked, eyes sparkling. The Thai boy admired Jackson in a hero worship kind of way. He was always ready to go along with whatever the fencer said.

“What about 7 Minutes in Heaven?” Jackson suggested, shooting Mark a devious smirk.

Before anyone could protest Jackson had already arranged them in a circle and spun the bottle.

It landed on Mark and Youngjae. Youngjae immediately blushed like a tomato.

“Come on guys, up and in the closet.” Jackson said, waggling his eyebrows at Mark, making sure Youngjae didn’t notice.

Before Mark could protest, both he and Youngjae were pushed into a closet (he had to figure out how Jackson did this.) Mark let out a sigh as he heard the lock click into place.

Only then did he notice the panicked expression on Youngjae’s face. He shot the younger boy a reassuring smile “It’s okay Youngjae-ah, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Mark promised.

Youngjae took a deep breath “No, it’s okay, I want to.” He said, more to himself than to Mark.

He moved closer to Mark. Mark stood still not wanting to scare Youngjae or break this confident spell of his.

Youngjae slowly but surely put his arm around Mark’s waist and moved closer to Mark’s face.

Mark instinctively closed his eyes and put his arms around Youngjae’s waist holding him in place; he could feel Youngjae’s breath on his face. There was barely a millimeter of space between their lips. Suddenly, Mark realized he was holding his unconscious boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Youngjae opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head to see Mark softly smiling at him.

“Nice to see you’re awake.” Mark remarked.

Youngjae suddenly remembered what had happened. He resisted the urge to bury his face in the blanket.

“I’m sorry Mark-hyung.” He apologized, too embarrassed to even look Mark in the face.

“No, no, it’s okay Youngjae-ah.” Mark said quickly reassuring the younger boy.

Youngjae took a deep breath “No, it’s not.” He said slowly. “No it’s okay hyung. You don’t have to deny it, I know how hard it must be to have a boyfriend like me who doesn’t kiss you or hug you and gets flustered just by holding hands. It’s just that this is my first serious relationship and I’m scared but I know that’s not fair to you.” He said in one stretch, stopping to catch his breath.

Mark wanted to tell Youngjae that he found Youngjae’s shyness endearing and the boy had no reason to apologize but Youngjae opened his mouth again.

“Thank you for being so patient with me.” The younger boy said, before leaning in to press a chaste peck on Mark’s lips. He immediately hid his face in the blanket, embarrassed.

Mark realized his face was red and his heart was beating faster. He would have never thought that a simple kiss could make him like this. But Youngjae was different.

Mark slowly pressed his fingers to his lips, sub-consciously, still processing what had just happened.

Maybe he would be singing Jackson’s praises on Monday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
